


Masks

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair play with masks.Sentinel Bingo Challenge





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Masks

[](https://imgur.com/wiqLMRD)


End file.
